The present invention relates to a product conveying unit.
The present invention may be used to advantage for conveying packets of cigarettes, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
In the tobacco industry, known conveying units normally feed packets of cigarettes--hereinafter referred to as "products"--from a first to a second machine; receive at their own input a stream of products from the output of the first machine; and feed the stream of products to their own output connected to the second machine.
In the event the first machine comprises more than one output for a respective stream of products, or the conveying unit is located downstream from a number of machines, each comprising a respective output for a respective stream of products, the various incoming streams entering the conveying unit must be brought together into one outgoing stream.